My Byakuya and Ichigo Dream!
by Usagimisaki123
Summary: Well its just a weird dream i had involving Byakuya and Ichigo. It a yaoi dream which means  boy x boy IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I WARNED YOU! So I hope you guys read it and enjoy it.


**Disclamer:**

**Byakuya X Ichigo**

I dont own **Bleach** or **Byakuya and Ichigo**. They all belong to **Tite Kubo**.

Well this story is actually a random yaoi dream **(and if you dont know what yaoi is its Boy x boy)** i had one night and i just wanted to put it up for the fun of it. They might be a little out of character and i'm sorry for that. But i hope you like it and do not judge it was not my fault for this dream.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Ichigo came home and ran to their room and started having sex. Byakuya started kissing Ichigo hard on the lips and Ichigo kissed back. While both were fiercely kissing their hands were roughly trying to take each other's clothes off till they were both naked.<p>

It seems like they were fighting to be the dominant one.

Byakuya was the one who won the little fight.

"Ha looks like you get to do what I tell you," he said while panting.

"Yes whatever you say master," Ichigo said with a smirk.

As Byakuya was hovering over Ichigo he started to toy with him. Rubbing, licking, and sucking on his nipples but slowly turning them into kisses. His lips moved lower and lower till Ichigo's fully erected cock was in front of him. Ichigo was getting really irritated. A sudden idea popped into his mind that caused him to laugh.

"What?," asked Byakuya looking up raising an eyebrow in question. In a quick instant their positions were switched Ichigo on top Byakuya on bottom.

"Hey!," screamed Byakuya.

"Like I would ever let you be on top."A small growl came from Byakuya. Three fingers were placed in front of his face.

"Stop pouting and suck."

He stared at them for a minute. With a sigh of defeat he took the fingers in his mouth licking slowly and seductively which caused the strawberry to moan softly. With a satisfied smile he pulled away.

"Goodboy," Ichigo leaned down and lightly pecked Byakukya's lips. Byakua was waiting for the slight pain but it never caem. He heard a moanlooking uphe saw that he insertedthem in himself.

"What are you doing?," he said with a confused expression.

"Just shut up and enjoy," he said through his panting.

Every insertion of his fingers causes Ichigo to shiver with pleasure. Sweat starts to cover him. The small pink tint covering his cheeks and the rough panting. The sight was driving Byakuya insane his dick twitched every time Ichigo would look at him. It drove him to his breaking point.

"Ichigo I want you to ride me now," he said in a demanding voice. Ichigo stopped fingering himself to stare at Byakuya.

"Someone is a little impatient," laughed Ichigo.

"Just do it!" **(Wow he is impatient O_o)**

"Ok." Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's now throbbing erection pointing it at his entrance. He slowly lowered himself down taking the enormous dick in his ass bit by bit. When it was in he took a moment to adjust before he started to move.

The movement was slow but it turned into a fast rhythm. The sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing filled the room. Ichigo moved angling Byakuya's penis to find his prostate. A loud moan escaped Ichigo's mouth.

"Byakuya!," the lust filled eyes stared down at the man. He bucked his hips hitting Ichigo's prostate again.

"I'm about t-to cum Byakuya." The speed intensely picked up.

"B-BYAKUYA!," screamed Ichigo as he came all over Byakuya's stomach.  
>As Ichigo came his walls enveloped Byakuya's dick tightly that after a couple more thrust caused Byakuya to fill Ichigo with his hot sticky seed. Bodys went limp and the breathing started to calm.<p>

"Wasn't that pleasant," the strawberry said with a chuckle.

"I Love You," Byakuya said in a calm tone. The sound of those words caused Ichigo to blush.

"I-I Love You too B-Byakuya." (Aww so cute).

A big smile appeared on his usually stoic face.

"Oh and one things let's see who is top next," he said in a teasing tone.

"Ha well see and it will be me." Ichigo said in an amused voice.

"Cocky aren't we …. It will be me."

With that said they started the little fight for dominance once again.

**(*sigh**shakes head* Don't they ever learn.)**  
><strong>(Well hope you enjoyed this like fucked up dream I had. I was happy I had a dream like this it made my day.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Usagimisaki: Wow intense.<strong>

**Byakuya: Why was I the Uke in this story.**

**Usagimisaki: Cause you just were its not my fault blame my damn mind it came up with this in a dream.**

**Ichigo: Hey im satisfied. I got to be the Seme. It was fun to tease him in ways though.**

**Byakuya: *stares at Ichigo**eyes slowly move down to his ass***

**Usagimisaki: OOO Bya-Kun is getting HORNY again careful Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Shit!**

**Byakuya: Bakudo number 61 Rjikujokoro**

**Ichigo: HEY THAT'S NO FAIR!**

**Usagimisaki123: well i'll let you guys have your sex time just this time don't get my couch so dirty**

_**well that's it so bye *waves***_


End file.
